The Mark of the Dragon
by Artoriasninja
Summary: Taking place after the first episode, Dipper finds a strange boy, with incredible powers. Watch as he adventures through the strange world of Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1: New beginnings

It's your friend, Bill, here to tell you that this is an Alternate Universe. The person, classified as Brad doesn't actually exist in Gravity Falls, and The author, DOESN'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS. Warning advised. Enjoy the story. Reality is an illusion. The Universe is a hologram. Buy Gold!

Dipper and Mabel had just defeated the gnomes, and stopped them from marrying Mabel. Dipper had fallen asleep a little after Mabel had shot their light through a window using her grappling hook. Suddenly, something woke him. He sat up in surprise. Dipper thought he heard a voice. He looked around the attic in alarm. Mabel was fast asleep. Nothing seemed to be amiss, except for the fact that their window was open. Dipper got up, and looked through it. There was a bright light in the middle of the forest. He flipped through the journal as for a clue as to what was the light coming from. Nothing. He put on his shoes and his jacket, plus the pine hat. He climbed up on the windowsill, and jumped down. He rolled on the grass as he landed, slightly winded. Dipper looked at the light, it was close. He slowly edged toward the forest, weary of the creatures of the nighttime.

Dipper ran up to a tree, the light shining brightly by it. "What is that?" He whispered, wondering what was the light coming from. Dipper edged towards the opening in the trees. He peeked his head around the tree and saw... a shrine. Dipper stepped into sight. The light was coming from a boy, about his age, 12. He looked somewhat like Dipper. The shrine was a simple wall of stone with a little bed of stone in front of it. The boy didn't move. Dipper looked at the stone wall. It was a drawing. It depicted a little triangle man with one eye, brightly yellow, and a brick pattern. It had a top hat, and a little black bowtie. There was a circle around it, its arms and legs outstretched towards the circle. Dipper swore he saw that in the journal before. He took it out and flipped through it, until he found the page with the same triangle man. "Bill Cipher... Can't be trusted... Dream Demon?" Dipper said to himself, reading the passage of Bill. He closed the journal and studied the symbols around the circle _. It's a zodiac, not a circle._ Dipper realized. It had many symbols, but a few caught his attention. The pine tree, for instance. The symbol on Grunkle Stan's fez. "Two odd things in the same 24 hours? This might have to do with this, Bill fellow." Dipper commented. Suddenly, as Dipper drew near to the Shrine, the Pine tree symbol on the zodiac started to glow, extremely bright. There was a flash of light, and Dipper covered his eyes. When he felt the light recede, he looked back. The shrine was gone. The boy was still there. Dipper then studied the boy. He wore a black Tee with green flannel, and had blue jeans, his shoes were black, and his hair acted the same as Dipper's. Dipper noticed something. There was a strange shape on the boy's forehead. Dipper crouched, and moved the hair in the way. It was a birthmark. But it was in the shape of a dragon. Right where Dipper's birthmark was on his forehead.

Dipper shook the boy. After a while, the boy's eyes opened, and rolled backwards from Dipper. He looked extremely on edge.

Author's note: This was an extremely short chapter. I usually go for 1,000 words, but I wanted to get this out sooner. Anyways, welcome to the first chapter of my Gravity Falls fanfic. As Bill said, This is an AU, and the story will change. A LOT. Thank you for reading, and review any errors, or comments. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Powers Revealed

Bill here again! The author has decided to bring in a second chapter because his first was really short. Really author? Really? Anyway, see ya! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold!

Dipper hadn't expected this strange boy to wake up. "Wait! I won't hurt you." Dipper said, to try to calm him down.  
"How can I trust you?" He said back. Dipper hadn't expected an answer.  
"Ok, good point. I'm Dipper." Dipper said, with his hands up in surrender. "What's your name?" Dipper asked. The boy thought. What was his name? He couldn't recall currently. He made up a name. "I'm... Brad." Brad said, rubbing his head. He rolled up his sleeves. "Where am I?" He asked, with a less edgy tone. Dipper could see the look that Brad gave him. Confused. Nervous. "Welcome to the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Are you ok? You were literally shining divine almost light." Dipper asked. Dipper wondered if Brad knew what was happening. "I don't recall... Anything. No memories. Just waking up here." Brad said, thinking. Dipper didn't know what to do.

Brad couldn't recall anything. Just waking up to a a boy, shaking him, like he was dead. He didn't know what to do. He was locked in a deep train of thought. It was broken by the boy named Dipper. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Dipper asked, looking back at the Mystery Shack.  
"No. I don't. Like I said, I don't remember anything personal. No memories, just knowledge. Knowledge of the strange things here." Brad replied. Dipper thought, _What should I do? Should I bring Brad to the Shack? Or should I just call the police?_ Suddenly, a low growl could be heard. Brad and Dipper turned to the source. It was a some weird goblin. Dipper took out a journal, and flipped through it frantically, like it mattered. "I got this." Brad said, in stance.  
" How could you-" Dipper said, cut off as Brad touched the dragon shape on his forehead and pulled a sword out of thin air with his other hand. Dipper looked surprised, flipping through his journal to look for something related to this. He found nothing.

"It's a gremgoblin!" Dipper yelled, reading stuff on it. Brad charged forward with his sword and jumped high, and brought the sword down on the gremgoblin's head. It roared in agony as the blade sliced right through. The creature turned into dust, and faded away. Brad looked tired. "What was that?" Dipper asked, amazed that Brad could do that.  
"I don't know... All I know is I have had experience with it. It feels familiar. Almost right." Brad said, with an equally confused look.  
"Alright, you can stay at my Grunkle Stan's shack." Dipper said, pointing to the shack. He needed to figure out how Brad did that. The two walked back to the shack. Dipper looked back up to the window to their room. Brad knew what to do. He put his hand on his forehead and a hook with rope appeared on the windowsill, rope unfurling down. Dipper pulled on the rope to make sure it was secure, and began to climb up. Brad followed, quietly. Dipper climbed in, and put a finger to his lips to Brad. Brad nodded, climbing in quietly. Alas, Mabel still woke up. "Dip, what are yo-" Mabel asked, not finishing when she got a look at me. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at Dipper and Brad.  
"It's ok. He's with me Mabel. His name is Brad. Don't ask much, I'll explain in the morning." Dipper said, taking off his jacket and hat, and had a serious look on his face.  
"Dude, why so serious looking?" Mabel asked, fully awake. Dipper sat on his bed, Mabel sat on her bed, and Brad just stood near the door.  
"Because I had a serious day." Brad replied. "I don't remember anything, I just fought a monster, and I'm pretty exhausted." Brad said.

"Wait what!?" Mabel whispered loudly. Dipper explained how he found him, and the encounter with the gremgoblin. "Whoa whoa whoa, you're saying this guy," Mabel pointed at Brad, "he can create things? Anything?" Mabel asked, with an excited face.  
Dipper sighed. "Yes, he can create things." Dipper said.  
"Dude, you dress like Wendy!" Mabel said, looking at Brad. Brad just gave a confused look. "You'll see tomorrow." Mabel said. Brad was looking around the room. He needed a place to sleep. "Don't worry, I got you covered." Dipper said, unfurling a few extra blankets in the corner of their room. Bradjust plopped down, and fell asleep.

Sunlight filtered through the window of the twins' room. Brad woke up first. He considered leaving. He didn't know if he should go. Or stay. I mean, what kind of life could he get here? But on the other hand, Dipper did find him, and helped him. He decided to stay. He fell asleep for a little longer. He woke up to someone calling his name. It was Dipper. He held something in his hands. It was a plate of pancakes. "Here. You need something to eat." Dipper said, offering the plate to Brad. He also handed Brad a fork. Brad quickly wolfed down the food, with the fork. Brad stood up. He stretched . Dipper took the plate from Brad.  
"What am I going to do?" Brad said, more to himself, but Dipper picked it up.  
"What you're going to do, is go take a tour of Gravity Falls, with me." Dipper said. Mabel leaned in, listening.  
"Me too!" Mabel said, walking in. Brad sighed.  
"Come on, it'll be fun. Dipper said, walking out. "Come on, Grunkle Stan is out doing a presentation." Dipper said, Brad following. They left the shack through the back. Then they came in the front. Brad looked around at the gift shop. There was a lot of junk that clearly wasn't real. "This, is the Mystery Shack." Dipper said, presenting it to Brad. Mabel walked around looking at random stuff.  
"What's up Dipper? Who's your friend, dude?" A big man walked up. Brad looked him up and down. He wore a grey hat, and a shirt with a question mark. He wore cargo shorts.  
"'Sup Soos? This is Brad." Dipper explained.  
"What's up Dipper, new kid?" A teenager said, walking over. She had red hair, a red flannel like Brad's, and jeans. She had camping boots, but Brad couldn't really tell.  
"Sup Wendy?" Dipper said, with a nervous stance.  
"Nice to meet you, Brad. Say, how did you dudes meet?" Soos asked, shaking Brad's hand.  
"Uh... We met at the Diner." Brad stammered out.  
"You guys look really alike. What if you were brothers?" Wendy joked. "Dude, we have the same flannel!" She noticed.  
Brad smiled. "That's cool." Brad said, rolling up his sleeves subconsciously.  
"Well, we should get going. I'm showing him around town, because he's new here." Dipper said.

Author's Note: Things spice up with the realization of one of Brad's secret powers. I'll usually get 1 chapter done a week, but I had to make up for the last one. Anyways, thanks for reading.


End file.
